


devilman in 5 seconds

by TheKittenPuppy



Series: crack fics [6]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Another Crack Fic, guess who wrote this in 5 seconds, someone tell me how to write normally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittenPuppy/pseuds/TheKittenPuppy
Summary: and three whole lines of dialogue





	devilman in 5 seconds

**Author's Note:**

> in case you don’t have time to read and/or watch devilman
> 
> devilman is good manga, anime and ova

“akira, akira fudo im here, im queer, and you’re a demon” ryo said  
“i’m horny” akira said  
“oh and i’m satan and i love you akira what are feelings” ryo said “too bad you’re dead i can’t believe i killed you im sorry come back”


End file.
